This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In many components for automobiles and for other consumer applications it is desired to replace metal or metal alloy members with molded, or otherwise shaped, articles formed of reinforced polymers. This may be done for the purpose of reducing the weight of a particular article or component. In the case of automobile components, examples for such reinforced polymer applications may include engine cylinder blocks, transmission casings, pump housings, battery packs, and the like.
There remains a need for improved design strategies and manufacturing methods for making strong and light weight, composite reinforced polymer articles.